Quantum League
by Jubei1
Summary: After Sam has finished in one body he is leaped into that of Barry Allan the second incarnation of the Flash and has to save the world along with Superman, Batman, The Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Jon J'onzz also know as the Justice League.


Prologue  
  
Sam stared in the mirror like he always did, only as it had for a while now the mirror did not reflect his own reflection. It was someone else. Precisely it was one Dr. David Sellers, whom had just escaped death thanks to Sam. He looked around the room as if waiting for something to happen, the long story short was he hadn't leaped yet. Why? Something was wrong, he had done as he thought right, save the good doctors life and leap out of here but there was something missing. At that moment a sound erupted from behind him, like a great suction of air and then disappeared.  
  
"You're missing something" Came a voice  
  
Sam spun around and was faced with a man who had appeared as if from nowhere. He held in his left hand a small device full of various bright colours and in his right was a very large cigar, he was dressed in an admiral's uniform that was adorned with various medals.  
  
"I know that Al!" Sam whispered "But what?"  
  
Sam started to think, what could be missing? The Doctor was safe, but he hadn't leaped. He had caught a man named Harold Ramsey who was supposed to kill the good doctor after he found out that he had killed his rich friend Ian Jeremy, Sam however unable to prevent Ian's death had saved the doctor and therefore should have leaped.  
  
"Wait" Said Al suddenly "You're in Ian's room now"  
  
It was true, he had come here looking for something that might lead him to a reason as to why he had not leaped, however the only reason he could think of was that because he could not prevent Ian's death he would never leap.  
  
"I know I'm in Ian's room Al," Sam finally replied "What of it?"  
  
"Well, Ian was wealthy, if he had left a will...perhaps hidden it?"  
  
"So you mean find the will and I get out of here?"  
  
"It's worth a shot!"  
  
Sam started looking around the room, it was large but something caught his eye almost immediately, in fact it caught his eye so much he could not believe he had missed it. Sat on the dresser was a small box; etched into the top of the lid was a picture of a snake consuming itself, the symbol for eternity. Opening the box revealed it empty, and as Al was just finishing sighing in grief a desk draw opened and fell to the floor. On the back was a piece of paper, picking it up and opening it he smiled.  
  
"Al it's the will!"  
  
Al simply smiled as the smiling Sam Beckett started to turn a different colour. Electricity seemed to envelop him, he turned lightening blue and in a bright flash he was in another place, another time.  
  
"Bye bye Sam..."  
  
--- When Sam awoke he realised he could not move. In front of him was a man; he was dressed totally in purple, in the breast pocket of his jacket was a colourful flower and he could see in the darkness a wide grin on his face, Sam couldn't tell but he thought the mans hair was green and his nose crooked. Sam's thoughts however were cut short when dim lights lit up the scene and a large croak of laughter emanated from the man standing in front of him it was then Sam realised he couldn't move his arms or legs, he was tied to a chair.  
  
"So red!" Said the man before him in a high-pitched voice "Soon bats will be here and the rest of the justice goons! And you will all be dealt with accordingly...pity really." Sam blinked a few times, Bats? Justice Goons? What was he talking about? Sam then looked down, his legs were covered in a very skintight suit and on his chest was a white circle with a golden thunderbolt through it.  
  
I must be in another T.V. show, that's the only explanation who else would dress up as stupid as this?  
  
More insane laughter suddenly broke out and the man before him started to pace take out what looked like a gun. Walking back and forth he started aiming at Sam then lowering and repeating.  
  
"Maybe ill just kill you now anyway, the rest will still come they wont know your dead! Ah it would be so funny to see their face...so pathetic rather, ah hell ill laugh anyway!"  
  
In the middle of the laughter a voice broke through, dark and husky like the man had smoked a million cigarettes.  
  
"Laugh this up Joker!"  
  
As the Joker turned a small piece of black metal shaped like a bat spun through the air knocked the gun from his hand sending it flying to Sam's feet. At the same moment a wall erupted into pieces and four people came ploughing through. The first was a woman so beautiful, her hair black and her body perfect. She wore the red white and blue colours on her tight top and short skirt and on her wrists were two golden bracelets. The second was a tall man, his hair brown combed back, his chest was huge and upon it was a large red "S" stitched onto a blue suit with red pants and a long red cape. Third was what looked like a man however he was green, his head was bald and a little misshapen. He too wore a cape though his was blue and on his chest was a red 'X'. The last person was defiantly a man, he wore a green suit with what looked like a ring or a light on his chest surrounded by a white circle and on his face was a small green mask over his eyes. He was surrounded in a green aura and as the Joker turned to run put his hand out and to Sam's amazement the green aura expanded to create a bubble and trapped him inside.  
  
Great special effects...I hope.  
  
Suddenly he was free the ropes holding him bond were cut and he stood up. Blinking he spun around and was faced with a fifth person. His face was half covered by a black cowl with pointy ears, his cape was black his suit grey with a yellow belt and a small sign that looked like a bat on the chest.  
  
"Flash are you all right?" He said in the same husky voice Sam had heard earlier.  
  
Flash...? What the hell is this? Where am I?  
  
"uhh..?" Replied Sam finally  
  
"Someone hit him over the head with something?" Came the woman's voice  
  
"Batman take him back to the watchtower we'll be back shortly"  
  
Batman nodded.  
  
Batman? Batman...Flash... "Come on Flash time to go" Said Batman  
  
"Oh boy..." Sam replied. 


End file.
